


Pas de Deux de Cavelier

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Ballet!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux de Cavelier

Waya inhaled sharply and supported his arm gently off to his side as he tried to let his hips relax into the proper stance. He gazed off to one side and watched his posture in the mirror. He tensed his buttocks to adjust the curve of his back and tensed his back as Isumi settled hands on his shoulders. His gaze dropped lower to just below the barre and he felt himself smile softly. He performed a Arrière, en until he was pressed against Isumi ever so slightly. "Développé," he whispered into the studio's cool air. He drew one knee up, then extended it upward and held it with his hips kept level and square. Isumi reached out and supported his ankle with one gentle finger. "It is a pity we are both Caveliers," Isumi said. Waya let his foot descend, took a step Avant, en, and performed a Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant with 5 and a half rotations so that he ended demi-plié facing Isumi. "Isn't a pas de deux merely a dance for two?"

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
